


Road Trip Gone Sideways

by CalicoCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Episode: s09e10 Road Trip, M/M, No Dean/Castiel/Crowley, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas
Summary: Crowley ships it, until it becomes canon.





	

‘Oh Cas, such a flirt.’ Crowley said with a slight smirk on his face. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, letting the last bit of gasoline drip into the car’s tank and then pulled it out. Did he have to be like that?

‘Let’s go.’ He said gruffly, just wanting this to be over. 

‘Shotgun.’

Dean looked back up at the demon, ‘Ah, wrong. You’re in the back.’ He said coolly, while pointing at the backseat. Cas’ mouth contorted into a smug smile and he went to open the door of the front seat, intention to sit down.

‘Hey,’ Dean’s voice made him stop, ‘You too. Keep an eye on him.’ Which effectively wiped the smirk of the angel’s face and caused one to cover Crowley’s. 

Dean sat down and heard Crowley grunt as they sat down in the back, him in the middle and Cas at the right window. ‘Watch the leg.’

‘You’re on my side.’ Castiel grunted back. 

He did not sign up for this when he took them on this road trip, ‘Hey hey hey!’ he yelled at the men in the backseat and sighed deeply. This was going to be a long trip if it already started like this.

It was about fifteen minutes later Crowley decided to speak up, ‘So Dean, what are angels like in bed?’

Dean was surprised so much that he swerved the car and almost hit a truck coming from the opposite direction. He checked if the road was clear quickly and then turned back to look at Crowley with an angry scowl on his face, telling him to shut the fuck up. He avoided looking Cas in the eye, for some reason, and then sat back in his seat.

‘It would seem to me that having some angel dick up your ass is a pretty great experience.’

‘Could you shut the fuck up?!’ Dean roared, becoming flustered by actually starting to think about it, ‘I don’t even know why you are asking me these kind of things, not like I have experience.’

Crowley scoffed, ‘Yeah sure, like you and mister wingless over here haven’t slept with each other yet.’ When Dean gave him a death glare he widened his eyes, ‘No way. You two are basically a married couple. I must say freckles, I’m impressed. I really thought you had-’ 

‘Shut your piehole! Cas can’t you make him shut up?’ Cas thought for a moment and then went with just pressing his hand over Crowley’s mouth. Dean gave him a pleading look in the back mirror and Cas shrugged, not knowing a better alternative. 

Once again, Dean turned around to face the road, he was quickly becoming very annoyed. 

About twenty minutes later he heard a squeal from Cas and when he turned around he saw the former-angel clutching his hand against his chest, glaring at Crowley, who just smiled smugly at him. 

‘What the hell did you do?’ Dean roared. 

Crowley shrugged, ‘I was getting tired of your boy toy’s hand over my mouth, so I did something about it.’

‘You bit me!’ Castiel hissed at him. 

Dean growled and leaned back against the headrest while closing his eyes and sighing, ‘Crowley don’t bite Cas and Cas you can come sit in the front. And he’s not my toy boy!’

‘Fooled me.’

He parked the car next to the rode and motioned for Cas to get out and sit down in the front seat. Cas smiled smugly at the demon who was still in the back seat.

‘I can still make you sit in the back if you keep going like that.’ Dean said sternly and then kept driving. They’re like little kids, he thought to himself. 

At some point Dean decided he needed to make a stop to eat something and took Cas and Crowley with him into the store, not trusting them alone. 

They were walking through the candy isle when he suddenly felt a hand tug on his sleeve, ‘Dean, can I get these gobstoppers?’ He pointed at the boxes, staring hopefully at Dean with big puppy eyes.

‘No Cas, we’re getting some sandwiches and then we’re going back on the road.’ He fought out, despite the fact that he was almost succumbing to the puppy eyes he was getting. 

‘But Dean, they chance colours.’ He kept begging, not willing to give up on these magical sweets. 

Once again, Dean sighed, but then grabbed three boxes of gobstoppers, making Cas smile happily and Dean decided it was worth it. ‘Now you want anything else?’ He asked him with a small smile.

‘I’d love those little eyeball sweets over there-’ 

‘Not you Crowley.’ Dean said without taking his eyes of the happy angel who cradled the boxes in his arms as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world.

‘Oh so you do like him? Because I think you said no candy, then all of a sudden he gets three boxes?’ 

‘Shut your piehole.’ He hissed. 

They got everything they needed, plus Cas’ candy, and then walked back to the car, pushing Crowley in the backseat without bothering to be careful. The demon protested loudly, but he paid it no care.

‘You know it really doesn’t surprise me that you did buy him candy, but not me. After all, you are trying to get into his panties, am I right?’ He was ignored by both men in the front seat. Although Cas squirmed in his seat. 

‘I bet you think about it a lot, how it would feel to fuck into his tight little angel ass? How he would-’

‘Okay that’s enough!’ He quickly drove the car off the highway and onto a deserted road, seething with annoyance. ‘You want it, then you can have it. Cas, get out.’ 

Crowley was curiously watching the scene unfolding in front of him, surprised by the sudden chance in Dean’s behaviour. 

Dean looked around quickly to see if there was anyone who could see them, but when he didn’t see anyone he decided fuck it. He grabbed Cas by lapels of his coat and threw him against the hood of the car, pressing their lips together, kissing him with a bruising force. Cas was surprised and had his hands braced against the hood, but quickly made them shoot up to wrap them around the hunter’s neck.

Then it was his turn to be surprised by the other’s action, but then also wrapped his hands around Cas’ waist and pulled him closer to his own body. Dean slipped his tongue past Cas’ lips and darted it into the angel’s mouth, exploring. The motion was happily returned and rewarded with a deep moan. 

Crowley was staring through the front window, completely frozen in shock. He had never expected this to happen, yes of course he always teased them about it, but he didn’t actually expect it to be true. Now he had gotten what he wanted, well did he want this? Did he want these two to passionately make out on the hood? No, he did not. Please, let them not take this further. He hoped, silently, but his prayers weren’t answered.

Dean had slipped his hands under Cas’ dress shirt and was now caressing the angel’s stomach, tweaking his nipples and sucking fervently on his neck, making bruises form. A moan slipped from Cas’ lips and his mouth fell open. While Dean was sucking on the angel’s neck, he glanced through the windshield at Crowley, who was staring at them with big, terrified eyes. It made a surge of confidence make its way through his body, knowing that he was making the king of hell scared was a good thing.

He then returned his focus on Cas and moved one hand down to cup the angel’s bulge and squeeze it teasingly. He was rewarded with a soft yelp and the angel jumped up, which Dean used to push him onto the hood of the car. Dean smiled cheekily at Cas, who in turn got even more flustered than he already was thanks to their making out. 

Dean started unzipping Cas’ pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it softly and teasing with his thumb over the head, stroking the slit slowly. He wished he could take Cas’ cock into his mouth and make him beg and moan for him, because if he were honest with himself, he wanted that, very badly. But it’s was a little impractical in their current situation. Not to forget a certain demon still looking at them. 

So in his mind he decided that they’d have to repeat this some other time and that he could then really take his time to explore and appreciate Cas’ body. 

‘I’m gonna roll you on your stomach, okay?’ Cas nodded quickly, unwrapping his legs from around the hunter and turned himself on his stomach. Dean chuckled at the eagerness, ‘Wait, you still need to stand up for a moment.’ He then pulled down Cas’ pant and boxers, dropping to his knees.

‘D-Dean?’

‘Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.’ 

At that, Cas relaxed slightly. His eyes looked through the windshield of the car and saw Crowley had averted his eyes, in a last attempt to not be scarred for the rest of his life. It caused the angel to laugh for a bit, but he was quickly shut up when he felt something wet dart against his rim. Cas darted up, almost losing his footing, but Dean’s hands on his hips held him up.

‘Shh, don’t worry, I just need to prepare you.’ 

Then Dean started licking around his rim, tongue darting in and out of his mouth. Cas started mewling above him, mouth falling open and breaths coming out in quick huffs. Dean pulled back and sucked on his finger for a moment, before pressing one inside of Cas slowly, who scrunched up his brow at the intrusion. 

Dean started moving his finger slowly, soon adding another when he feels Cas’ hole slowly relaxing more and more. He then begins scissoring his fingers in and out, going just that bit faster, but it makes Cas go crazy.

He really starts writhing and moaning now, trying to grab something with his hands, but kept slipping away on the smooth hood of the car. 

When suddenly the pressure of Dean’s fingers disappears from his hole, Cas looks over his shoulder to see Dean unzipping his pants and taking out his cock. It caused a shudder to go through his body, making his own cock drip precome from the anticipation. 

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this.’ Dean mutters to himself, making Cas smile adoringly. 

‘Well you better get to it and actually do it or I will.’ 

Dean stopped for a moment, his hand around himself, and stared at the back of his angel’s head. His cock responded by happily twitching at the comment.

‘Maybe another time, sweetheart.’ They didn’t know it from the other, but they were both smiling in total bliss. 

Dean spit in his right hand and stroked himself a few times, it’s not like he could climb into the car and get the lube out of the glove compartment now anymore, so his spit would have to make due. Luckily for them, Dean was already leaking from the anticipation and he was able to use his precome to slick himself up too. 

He lined himself up with Cas’ entrance, one hand on his hip and the other on his own dick, slowly pushing in. Quickly Dean’s senses were all overridden with the feeling of Cas’ around him. Both of them felt a shiver going through their bodies and Dean felt Cas actually shiver.

‘Dean.’

‘Am I hurting you?’ He quickly asked, worried he was hurrying the angel.

‘No, but I would appreciate it if you would move.’ 

He didn’t have to hear that twice, Cas’ voice was all deep and gravelly and fucked out, which made his cock twitch again. He pushed himself in even further into Cas’ hole until he was fully sheathed inside him. Dean let out a deep groan slash breath, restraining himself from mercilessly slamming into the angel’s virgin hole.

Then he started moving.

The friction was the most amazing sensation Dean had ever felt, whatever control he had left, was gone. He was thrusting like a madman, gripping Cas’ hips tight enough to leave bruises, moaning without shame. Cas was quite similarly, only was he moaning loudly, writhing around and once again trying to grab onto something to hold on and his cock was hard, red and leaking. 

The pace Dean had set to his trusting was wild, hips snapping forward. Dean felt he was already getting close, all that frustration he had felt all those years finally pouring out of him. He pulled Cas back a little from the car, wrapping one arm around his waist an gripped Cas’ cock in his hand. He started rubbing him in pace with his thrust, flicking his wrist just write and dragging his thumb through the slit.

Cas groaned deeply and pushed his hips forward into Dean’s hand, making the hunter chuckle lightly at the action. 

‘Dean, I believe I’m nearing my climax.’ Cas then huffed out.

‘Then come for me Castiel.’ Dean whispered huskily into Cas’ ear, biting at the shell of it.

Almost immediately Cas shuddered violently and his entire body shook as his orgasm crashed through his body. His face screwed up as he came all over the hood of the car, painting it with his white come. 

The tightening of his rim send Dean over the edge too, quickly following the angel up. Dean collapsed on top him, breathing hard. After a few moments he made himself stand up and pulled himself out of Cas. Cas whimpered at the empty feeling.

Silently, they readjusted themselves and Dean leaned down one more time to kiss Cas passionately, before they got back into the car in silence. Dean reached his hand out for Cas to grab and squeezed the angel’s hand. 

In the back seat Crowley still sat, his face shocked and eyes wide. He did a few hail-Mary’s, still not really comprehending what he had just witnessed happening. He was sure he was traumatised for life.


End file.
